Osteosarcoma: We have continued to accrue patients on a study for newly diagnosed localized and metastatic osteosarcoma patients in collaboration with several other centers. This study will attempt to determine the value of various new imaging techniques in predicting response to neoadjuvant chemotherapy as well as to prospectively perform gene expression profiling analysis on all tumors. To date, we have imaging data on 6 patients and results appear promising in that specific changes in dynamic MRI imaging appear to correlate well with necrosis seen at the time of tumor resection. This study will also pilot the application of high-dose alkylating agent therapy with peripheral stem cell rescue for all metastatic and recurrent, as well as patients and patients who demonstrate a poor histologic response to standard neoadjuvant therapy. Ewing's Sarcoma/Rhabdomyosarcoma: We have continued a study for newly diagnosed sarcoma patients to evaluate the effectiveness of a long acting G-CSF compound. Patients receive standard chemotherapy and are randomized to standard or long-acting G-CSF. Data to date suggest the long-acting G-CSF compound is at least equivalent to the standard G-CSF in this context. I continue to serve as Chair of the Children's Oncology Group Ewing's Sarcoma Biology Study. This protocol has now been approved by CTEP and COG and should be ready to open for accrual by October 2002.